


You Had Me At Pie

by JensenSnackle



Series: All I Can Breathe is Your Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Related, Declarations Of Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Language, Public Display of Affection, dinner date, lots of pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenSnackle/pseuds/JensenSnackle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It wasn't exactly a lie but he didn't want Dean to catch on to what he was doing. Castiel reached into the pocket of his trench coat and felt the small, velvety, black box.</i>
</p>
<p>Or the one where Castiel proposes to Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had Me At Pie

They arrived at the small diner in no time. It was one of Dean's favorites, and Castiel had promised a date. They pulled into the small parking lot and got out of Baby. Castiel felt slightly nervous. He knows Dean loves him, but he hoped he wasn't making the wrong move. Sure, Dean had let it slip during post-coital cuddling that he wanted to settle down, but he refused to bring it up again after that.

Together they headed into the small diner, there were a few people inside, but not enough to draw a crowd. Castiel knew Dean wasn't a fan of public displays of affection. He led Dean to a booth that was in the back of the diner and gave him a quick peck on the lips before sitting down. The place was old fashioned, and smelled like greasy food. Dean sat down across from Castiel and gave him a small smile.

Dean was wearing a Pink Floyd T-shirt, his dark brown leather jacket, and low fitting jeans. His hazel eyes were bright with excitement. As much as Dean said he hates "chick flick moments," Castiel knew he loved going on dates.

"Where were you this morning? You weren't there when I woke up." Dean asked him. Although he didn't sleep Castiel had been spending his nights in Dean's room, but this morning he was shopping with Sam.

"Sam and I were working on something, I didn't want to wake you up. You need the sleep." Castiel told Dean. It wasn't exactly a lie but he didn't want Dean to catch on to what he was doing. Castiel reached into the pocket of his trench coat and felt the small, velvety, black box. 

"Sam trying to steal my boyfriend?" Dean joked, nudging Castiel under the table with his foot. Dean wondered what exactly Castiel and Sam were doing without him but he wasn't going to push.

"Of course not beloved. You and I do share a more profound bond." Castiel assured. Dean was about to make a snarky comment but a waitress arrived at their table. 

"What can I get you boys?" She asked flashing a toothy grin. Castiel didn't eat but he decided to order anyways.

"I'll have a burger and fries along with a beer." Dean said, smiling back. She wrote down his order and turned to Castiel.

"What can I get you, cutie." The woman asked. Castiel could see Dean rolling his eyes from across the table, he ignored him. 

"I would like a coffee, black, and a stack of pancakes please." Castiel told the waitress.

"Okay I'll be right out with that." She bubbled, walking back towards the kitchen. Dean was staring daggers at her.

"Dean, are you jealous." Castiel inquired, already knowing the answer.

"Why can she call you cutie, but I can't?" He pouted. 

"I hardly think that is an appropriate term but if you so desire, you can call me whatever you wish." Castiel assured him, placing a hand on Dean's.

"Okay angel." Dean snorted with a sly smile. Castiel rolled his eyes. That was hardly a term of endearment considering he was an actual angel.

The waitress appeared at the table some time later with their food and drinks. Dean took a large bite of his cheeseburger and let out an unnecessarily loud moan, causing a few heads to turn towards them.

"Cas this burger is fucking amazing. Seriously you are missing out." Dean announced. Castiel picked up a fork and began eating his pancakes. "Aren't you going to use syrup?" Dean said. He picked up the bottle and poured it onto Castiel's pancakes.

"Dean, you are an imbecile." Castiel grumbled, taking a bite of the food. He didn't appreciate the taste of food the same way that he did when he was human. They continued eating, bickering and laughing with each other. Castiel could tell that Dean was genuinely enjoying himself.

When they finished their meal, Castiel called over the waitress. "What kind of pie do you serve?" He asked. Dean perked up at that. 

"Right now we have apple, pecan, and cherry." The waitress informed them.

"We'll take one of each." Castiel replied, suddenly getting nervous.Dean wondered what on earth Castiel was trying to do, buying him not one but three slices of pie. The waitress told them she'd bring them out in a few and Castiel turned to Dean.

"What's the occasion?" Dean asked, curious about why Castiel was acting so fidgety.

"I um actually have a question to ask you" Castiel stammered. He stood up from the booth and walked over to Dean's side of the table. Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him up so he was standing in front of the slightly taller man.

"Cas wha-" Dean asked, silenced by a quick kiss on the mouth. Castiel didn't want to be interrupted, and he certainly didn't want Dean to ask questions right now.

"Dean Winchester," Castiel started, shoving his hand in his pocket, touching the small box. "I love you so very much. You are the strongest, most amazing man I have ever had the privilege to meet. You are kind, loyal, strong willed, and absolutely gorgeous." Dean stared at him in awe, a faint blush rising to his cheeks. A few people were casting curious glances in their direction but Castiel ignored them. He lowered his voice slightly, "When I pulled you from hell, I was merely following orders. Since that day, I have learned so much. You taught me about free will, about what it means to be human, but most importantly, you taught me how to love." Castiel pulled the small black box out of his pocket, and slowly lowered himself so he was on one knee in front of Dean. People were definitely staring now, he even heard a small gasp. He opened the box to reveal a simple silver band with a thin band of black around it. He took a deep breath and asked, "Dean, will you marry me."

Dean couldn't believe the things he was hearing. His angel just _proposed_ to him? He took a deep shaky breath and pulled Castiel to his feet. "Of course I'll marry you dumbass, now come here." He fisted his hands in Castiel's trench coat and pulled him into a passionate kiss. A few people cheered and there was some clapping. The waitress stood a short distance away, pie in hand, and was gaping at them. 

"Do you want the ring?" Castiel laughed as he pulled away. He removed the ring from the box and held it out towards Dean.

"Yeah." Dean said, reaching for it, "But you're not putting it on my finger, I'm not a girl." He said with a laugh. Dean inspected the ring, noticing the small engraving on the inside.

Dean + Castiel

He beamed at Castiel and slipped the band on his ring finger. Dean pulled the angel in for another kiss, earning a whistle from a man nearby. "We should eat that pie now." Dean whispered. The sat back down in the booth, across from each other. The waitress took this as her cue, and walked over to the table, carrying three large slices of pie.

"Pie is on the house." She said, smiling at the boys, "Congratulations on the engagement!" She set down all three pieces of pie and two forks. 

"Thank you ma'am!" effused Dean, "Free pie, Cas! Best day ever!" The waitress cast an amused glance at Castiel before walking off. Dean picked up a fork and pulled the cherry pie towards himself. "You want any of this?" He asked Castiel.

"No, I'm okay." Castiel replied. He watched Dean take a bite of the pie, enjoying the reactions on his face.

"I didn't think you were one for marriage." Dean admitted, twisting the ring on his finger as he shoveled more pie into his mouth.

"I'll admit, I used to think human marriage was petty, but I've come to realize that it is more of a symbol than anything else. It is just another way for us to show our love for each other." Castiel explained.

"Okay, okay, enough chick flick moments." Dean exclaimed, grinning at Castiel. He lowered his voice and said, "Thank you for this Cas." Dean went back to his pie, savoring the taste.

When he ate as much as he could, they called the waitress and asked for a box to go. They boxed up the remaining pie, and the waitress even brought over an extra piece. Castiel paid for their meal and they were ready to go.

Dean allowed Castiel to interlace their fingers together as they exited the restaurant. Castiel was about to let go of Dean's hand to get into the passenger side of the car when Dean stopped him. 

"I want to kiss you." He said, pulling Castiel close to him. Castiel gently pushed Dean against the driver's side door and pressed their mouths together. Dean's lips were soft and tasted like pie. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, Dean had one hand on the back of Castiel's head, and the other was gripping his trench coat. Castiel ran his tongue along Dean's bottom lip, deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced together, exploring each other's mouths. 

"Get a room!" Someone yelled. Dean pulled away from Castiel, blushing. He still wasn't used to kissing, or showing any affection, in public.

"We should go home," Dean said, letting go of Castiel's trench coat. Castiel agreed, walking over to the other side of the Impala. "Let's go tell Sammy, I'm getting married!" Dean said enthusiastically as they drove out of the little parking lot.

Castiel was excited to finally be able to call Dean his _fiancé._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D 
> 
> If you are curious about what the ring looks like, you can find the reference I used  
> [here](http://www.yoyoon.com/p-men-s-tungsten-engagement-ring-wedding-band-never-fade-7347)


End file.
